Of dances and arguments
by x-Holly-Berry-x
Summary: ZC DL NM. When PCA are told the dreadful news that their annual school dance has been cancelled because of the offstead inspection, everyone is totally panicked. Then Zoey comes up with an idea that will make everyone, including the inspectors, happy.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

**Zoey's POV:**

"It can't be that bad!" I exclaimed, snatching the paper out of Dana's grasp and beginning to read. The smile slipped from my face and my mouth dropped. This was a living nightmare!

"This is a living nightmare!" I repeated out loud, groaning and giving my friends a helpless look. "Why!"

"Apparently school inspectors are due to arrive next tuesday and preparations will be needed to be made over the week end..." Nicole sighed, a grumpy look fixed in place and her hair falling into her face. Dana glared at us,

"Come on! We can NOT let them do this! This is OUR school dance and no-one is going to get between us and that dance floor!" She shouted, growing steadily redder in the face. Electricity was frizzing on her black curls, literally. Nicole snorted at Dana and exchanged amused glances with me.

"What is so funny!" Dana yelled at Nicole angrily, stomping her foot impatiently.

"Oh nothing," Nicole said casually, "Just that your hair seems to be on fire..."

Dana let out a laugh, before wandering over to the mirror.

"Sure it is!" She replied sarcastically, turning to look in the mirror. I rolled my eyes, as Dana's scream rang through the room. A loud thump signalled that she'd fainted. Nicole grinned at Dana's stiff form.

"I vote that we shave her hair off and say that it was the only possible way to save her life!"

I merely laughed and picked up my cellophone and dialled the number.

_Ring ring...ring ring...ring--_

"Hello?" A puzzled voice sounded through the speaker.

"Hey Quinn!" I said in a bored voice, inspecting my freshly manicured nails, "Do you think you could like spare just two minutes to come and fix Dana's hair? Don't deny it, I know that it was you..."

_Crackle...crackle fuzz..._

"You mean the experiment worked!" Quinn sqeauled down the phone, damaging my ears and making me wince.

"Which one? I thought you were doing 4 at the moment..." I asked in what I hope sounded like an interested tone.

"Actually it's, " Quinn announced proudly, "Was it the Sh0ckwave carmasticle?"

"Erm..." I said hesitantly, glancing over at Nicole for help. She gave a dazed look and mouthed the word, 'dunno'

"Yes, it was a sh0ckwar thingey...well, what you just said, what was it supposed to do anyway?"

"OH, well, basically it was to see how your emotions react to different temperatures. You see, my theory was that if you drank or ate something with a temperature over the score of 20 celsius, then your emotions would be higher than if you drank an ice cold drink. So, adding sodium chloride along with sermidium, I created a substance that I'm hoping reveals ones emotions...of course, the guinea pig will have had to have drank a hot drink..." Quinn explained. I replayed the conversation a few times and took out the key words and guess what they meant in english.

"Ok, so what you're saying is, you used Dana as a guinea pig?" I inquired slowly.

"Yes." Quinn replied patiently.

"Well, what is supposed to happen if the experiment works?"

"Some sort-of reaction should happen inside Dana's body and you should have seen her emotions show in some form or other. Tell me, how was she feeling?"

"I dunno, like...like, Dana."

"Right, so I'm guessing she was angry?"

"Yup..."

"I'm guessing that judging by what you've told me, some electric volts frizzed through her hair?"

"Yup."

"Well, that's easy. All you have to do is wash her hair in rain water at the exact temperature of 45 degrees and--"

"Easy!"

"I'll be right there."

"Okay, how could you figure that out with so little information AND find the cure?" I asked, admiration evident in my tone.

"Practice." She finished, before hanging up.

**

* * *

**

**Chase's POV**:

"Turn it down!" I saw Michael mouth and by the sound of it, he was probably shouting. I just smiled and turned it up higher, bobbing my head to the beat and singing along in a very tuneless voice. Before I knew what was happening, the blaring music stopped and the head phones were snatched from my head by a very angry Michael.

"Hey!" I protested, sitting up and glaring at him.

"HEY! That's all you can say! You've been listening to same song for the past hour, dude! Get a life!" Michael bellowed in my face.

"And what's it to you? So what if I like Greenday?" I asked angrily.

"LIKE GREENDAY? You do NOT like Greenday, Logan and I like Greenday, you are unhealthily obsessed! And the point is, how loud do you need to listen to that song? The whole point of ear phones is that only you can hear the music and the music was so loud you could have not even used the head phones!"

"I am not obsessed! And who cares if it's loud?" I shouted.

"Logan and I." Michael exclaimed, pointing over at the handsome boy.

"Really? I couldn't help but notice that he's too busy checking his reflection to even notice that we're still in the room!" I said triumphantly, watching as Logan posed for himself in the mirror and applied gollops of hair gel into his hair. Michael clenched his fists and stomped over to Logan,

"Aren't we both very angry about Chase and his music?" He said loudly in Logan's ear.

"Look! He's not even listening to you! He hasn't even acknowledged your presence for damns sake!" I shook my head pityingfully.

"Want a bet?" Michael announced, seizing Logan by the shoulders and shaking vigrously, "LOGAN SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"DUDE!" Logan yelled, shoving Michael away from him and turning back to the mirror, "You've ruined my hair! LOOK AT IT! IT LOOKS LIKE SPAGETTI!"

"Actually it looks like a mass of wool..." I corrected mildly, helping myself to some corn chips.

"DOES IT MATTER IF I LOOK LIKE A SHEEP OR SPAGETTI BOLOGNESE! EITHER WAY I LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT, MAN!" Logan shouted, seizing the nearest bottle and emptying it's contents onto his head.

"I wouldn't do..." I warned, before trailing off. Unknown to Logan, his hair was beginning to change colour. To what colour may you ask? Hot Pink. Michael began to snigger and I tried as best as I could to hold back laughter.

"What's so funny? Just cos I care about my appearance and you rejects don't!" Logan said smugly, looking into the mirror. "AHHHHHHHHHH!""

I could hold it no longer and before I knew it, I'd fallen to my knees and banging my fists on the floor helplessly. Michael looked like he was about to wet himself and Logan was running around the room, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"You know, I think that shade of pink makes him look quite dashing, don't you think?" Michael exclaimed thoughtfully,

"Oh I agree whole heartedly. I mean, if we could just find a pink tutu--"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Logan screamed, pushing past Michael and flinging the door open.

"You know, I think that he's forgotten that we're in a school of over a thousand people, including girls--" I began,

"--and that he's heading right for the girls lounge!" Michael finished, laughing.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

****Dana's POV:**

"AHHHH!"

**

* * *

****Logan's POV:**

"AHHHH!"

**

* * *

Dana's POV: **

"AHHH--OH MY GOD!" Dana screamed, trying to skid to a halt but resulting in colliding with Logan and sending them both flying through the air. Dana shrieked as she landed hard on her butt and banged her head against a cabinet, causing the priceless vase on top of it to fall to the ground and shatter. Her eyes widened in the horror, when she realised the punishment she'd get for breaking the most valuable item in PCA, after only been at the school for over 6 months. Wait! It wasn't HER fault! Who had bumped into her? WHO had shoved her roughly to the ground? WHO hadn't even apologised! Dana-on-the-war-path headed over to Logan, halting infront of him and giving him an icy look

."What's wrong with you DINER!" Logan exclaimed, getting to his feet and smoothing invisible creases from his clothes. He turned to inspect himself in a nearby mirror.

"YOU is the problem!" Dana shouted, grabbing Logan by the shirt and pulling him towards her, until their faces were inches apart, "And the name's DANA, loser!"

Logan merely snorted, grabbing her hand and removing it from his shirt, "Dude, if you like me, just say! It's nothing to be ashamed of! I don't blame you, the entire female population is craving after me and lets face it, who wouldn't!"

"You are unbelievable! You are nothing but a 'pretty' boy, with no brains, no personality and certainly no feelings!" Dana said, wiping her hand on her skirt.

"I do have feelings and just because you aren't the person they belong to, thank heavens, doesn't mean that they don't exist!" Logan yelled back, shocking Dana to the core. Since when did Logan shout at girls? Dana's shock wore off and she glared back at him.

"I should be the one saying thank heavens, not you!"

"Oh really?"

"YES REALLY!" Dana exclaimed, suddenly noticing the close proximity of their bodies. She couldn't help but notice that the female population were right about Logan and she grudgingly had to admit that he was fairly cute...ok, more than cute, gorgeous. Wait, snap out of it Dana! She thought anxiously. If you don't stop thinking like this, sooner or later people may get suspious, after all you do sound like you have a crush on him. Oh no...

Dana took a step back from Logan, pinching herself in hope that she'd wake up and realise that this was all a horrid nightmare and that she could go back to hating Logan's guts. But the pinch hurt and she knew that she was in reality. Dana groaned, raking a hand through her curls.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked uncertainly, unable to keep a hint of concern from his voice.

Oh no, she'd forgotten about Logan. Dana looked up and nodded, though she already noticed that the room had begun to spin. Stumbling slightly, she tried to steady herself, but only suceeded in tripping and falling right into Logan's arms. The last thing she remembered was her hair glowing red and Logan's shocked face, before everything went black.

**

* * *

****Logan's POV: **

Logan stared down at Dana's limp form, her head lolling against his arms like a broken flower. Something wasn't right...something was wrong with her. Logan sighed heavily, before picking her up in his arms and heading for the nurse. People would most certainly get the wrong impression, but this was an emergency and although he hated Dana, even if didn't want her to be hurt. No...that was wrong. People who hate other people don't care about what happens to the people they hate, so why was he carrying Dana to the nurse? Something inside of him told him that he knew the answer and that the answer was right and that the answer was the reason he wasn't just leaving Dana in the middle of the corridor for someone else to find. He had a crush on Dana and there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *


End file.
